Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts!
is the fiftieth and final episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the eponymous protagonist of the upcoming season with the same name following Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. It is also the first appearance of Ex-Aid's primary antagonists, the Bugsters, Kamen Rider Genm's personal weapon, the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon. Synopsis Takeru and the others go to Ryu's tomb to let him know that Takeru was able to revive. The Gammaizer menace is no more and everything has gone back to normal. Takeru has returned to school and is being helped by Akari to catch up with his studies. Alain looks up to the blue sky and makes a decision. Makoto, who with Kanon has seen off Takeru, lets his sister know of a decision of his own. A strange young boy holding a mysterious artifact appears and says: "The one with the power to change the world." What is the meaning of these words? The boy is attacked by the black Kamen Rider that appeared before. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Necrom: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: *Kamen Rider Genm: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Form Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer LV2 **Genm ***Proto Action Gamer LV2 Errors *It is unknown how Takeru can still use the Ore Ghost Eyecon even though he's revived. **Given that the Ore Ghost Eyecon was created when it bonded with Takeru's soul, Takeru can technically still use this Eyecon as long as his own soul continues to exist. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . Starting on October 2, 2016, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid will join Zyuohger in the Super Hero Time block. *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' - (Fully revived) **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Ex-Aid) **Due to the 15 heroic Damashii fading away at the end of the last episode, it can be presumed their Eyecons no longer exist *This marks the return of Specter's default form since Episode 41. *As of this episode, **Ghost doesn't perform the Omega Flash attack with the Sunglasseslasher. **Specter doesn't perform the ***'Omega Smash' attack with the Gan Gun Hand. ***'Omega Giri/Dama' attack with the Deep Slasher. **Necrom doesn't perform the Omega Crash attack with the Gan Gun Catcher. **Specter doesn't perform an Oomedama attack with the Ghost Driver. *This episode's title is similar with Kamen Rider Drive s finale, Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 未来！繋がる想い！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 未来！繋がる想い！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ghost episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode